Inferno
}} Inferno is a Dragonknight active skill in the Ardent Flame skill line in . As of Update 9, the morph Sea of Flames was renamed to Cauterize.Update 9 Patch Notes Description Deals 481-7937 Fire Damage to nearby enemies every 5 seconds for 15 seconds. While slotted, you gain Major Prophecy, increasing your Spell Critical rating by 2191. Damage scales with highest offensive stat. (Level IV) Flames of Oblivion grants Major Savagery and hits additional enemy, while Cauterize converts damage to healing while increasing radius to 28m. Requirement Unlocked at Ardent Flame Rank 42. Morphs Flames of Oblivion * *Update 6: Adjusted the visual effects for this ability (and others) to improve client performance in Cyrodiil and Trials.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 6: This ability now provides the same effect as Inferno, as well as providing the Major Savagery buff while active. *Update 6: Updated the visual effects for Inferno and both morphs. *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they will grant their Critical Strike rating benefit as long as they are slotted.Update 9 Patch Notes *Update 9: The Flames of Oblivion morph will continue to grant the Weapon Critical Strike rating while slotted as a morph effect. Cauterize * *Update 6: This ability provides the same effect as Inferno, in addition to restoring Magicka to you whenever an enemy is killed by one of the projectiles. *Update 6: Updated the visual effects for Inferno and both morphs. *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they will grant their Critical Strike rating benefit as long as they are slotted. *Update 9: Sea of Flames (Inferno morph): This morph has been renamed to Cauterize, and will now summon an Aura of Cauterizing Flames, launching a fireball at an ally to heal them instead of an enemy to damage them. Updates *Update 6: This ability has completely changed. It can now be toggled, has no cost, and deals no area of effect damage. Instead, when toggled on, Inferno will fire a projectile at the nearest target within 15 meters while in combat. In addition, Inferno provides the Major Prophecy buff while active. *Update 6: Updated the visual effects for Inferno and both morphs. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where the character UI would show an incorrect critical strike value when Magelight and Inferno were active at the same time. You will always only get 10% critical strike.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 8: This ability will now scale off Weapon Critical or Spell Critical, using the higher stat, rather than only Spell Critical.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 9: This ability and its morphs are no longer toggle abilities; instead, they will grant their Critical Strike rating benefit as long as they are slotted. *Update 9: The ability can be activated to summon an aura of flames for 15 seconds, which launches a fireball at an enemy every 5 seconds. *Update 9: The fireball has been changed to deal direct damage instead of damage over time. *Update 9: Increased the damage from the fireball by 15%.Update 9 Patch Notes *Update 9: Note: The Flames of Oblivion morph will continue to grant the Weapon Critical Strike rating while slotted as a morph effect. Appearances * de:Inferno Category:Online: Dragonknight Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Ardent Flame Skills